


Be Rough With Love

by extraordinarywizard



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Smut, Teasing, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinarywizard/pseuds/extraordinarywizard
Summary: Back in Veronaville they were sworn enemies due to their feuding families, but now that they are away from the feud, alone together in college at Académie Le Tour…
Relationships: Tybalt Capp/Mercutio Monty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Be Rough With Love

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually supposed to be a longer secret relationship enemies-to-lovers one-shot, but i had some trouble piecing the scenes together so i think i've decided to post my fav scenes as shorter individual one-shots instead! might make it into a disjointed series eventually, as i have a lot of various tybalt/mercutio content brewing in my head lmao
> 
> so i grew up playing sims 2 and earlier this year as quarantine started i reinstalled all the expansions packs and i've been having a whale of a time replaying veronaville, this is inspired by my own gameplay! there's a tragic lack of sims 2 veronaville fics so i guess i'm starting my addition to the small collection with a smut fic lol
> 
> anyway this is very self-indulgent and you can't even see any plot i hope you enjoy

Tybalt grabbed Mercutio by the collar of his shirt and pushed him against the wall. Mercutio hotly kissed his lips, wrapping one hand around his head, another around his hips, and pushed himself against him.

Tybalt bit his lips as they kissed, and pulled off Mercutio’s leather jacket and threw it carelessly on the floor. He wrapped off his own jacket as Mercutio’s hand travelled through his hair and under his shirt, rubbing a finger over a nipple.

Their lips parted and Mercutio leaned in to kiss his neck.

“Fuck,” Tybalt moaned quietly, running a hand through Mercutio’s hair. Mercutio smiled against his skin, continuing to kiss his neck as his hand traveled further down from Tybalt’s chest.

Tybalt sharply inhaled. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated, his smile loud in his voice. Mercutio laughed.

“Yeah, you like that, dickhead?” Mercutio unbuckled Tybalt’s belt and smoothly pulled his jeans off his hips with practiced motions.

“Your hand is cold,” he bit back with a smile.

Tybalt grabbed Mercutio’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing his chest to him.

“Whoa, you got chest hair,” he blurted out, touching and running his hands over Mercutio’s chest.

“You like it?” Mercutio flirted, sliding both hands down in the back of Tybalt’s underwear. Another moan escaped Tybalt’s pretty, kissable lips. He gave in to the temptation and quickly bit his bottom lip, grinning.

“Yeah,” Tybalt smiled, sighing. His genuine smile when it reached his gray eyes made Mercutio’s heart jump. Tybalt kissed him back and stroked his collarbone from shoulder to shoulder. A hot shiver ran up through him.

He glanced at the door to doublecheck it was locked, and pulled himself apart from Tybalt’s embrace to finish undressing. Mercutio stripped off his pants, now only his boxers left.

“Those are the stupidest boxers I have ever seen in my life,” Tybalt snarked as he pulled his shirt over his head, now also only in his underwear. “I fucking hope those are coming off.”

“Don’t dare diss _my_ underwear when you’re wearing such ugly briefs yourself,” Mercutio snapped back. He sat down on his bed and leaned back on his elbows, purposefully making the focal point the bottom half of his body. “Come over here already.”

Tybalt stopped moving, suddenly flustered. He stared at Mercutio’s dick. Mercutio already felt hot all over but seeing Tybalt so flustered because of _him_ set his groin on fire. He so badly wanted to be touched, his impatience was getting to him.

Tybalt came closer but didn’t sit down on the bed. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his head.

“It’s not like I don’t want to do this, but,” he started quietly, clearing his throat again. Mercutio sat back up and took Tybalt’s hand. He sat down next to him.

“Dude, it’s okay, we can take it slow if that’s what you want.”

Tybalt hissed out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t want to take it slow, not really. I _want_ to do this, right now. Shit.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. “This is just… hard to do.”

“First time?” Mercutio asked.

“Fuck off,” Tybalt smirked, then swallowed. “Yeah,” he muttered and looked away. “I’ve never been, uh, intimate with someone before.” He was so painfully embarrassed to admit this, his nervous demeanor was an open book. He hadn’t taken Tybalt to be inexperienced, yet it barely surprised him; he had never seemed like an approachable guy, after all.

“I’m honored,” Mercutio smiled mischievously and brushed a hand down Tybalt’s cheek. He lazily swatted him away.

“Shut up.”

Mercutio snorted, and leaned in for another kiss. He felt he was about to lose momentum and he needed it back, bad. Tybalt moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hands around Mercutio’s waist. Their tongue kissing grew more intense and passionate, they had to part to catch their breath. Mercutio’s hand teased at Tybalt’s boxer lining and a small whimper escaped his throat. He was already flushed but now Tybalt’s face was a glowing red.

“Don’t do anything too weird, man,” he wheezed.

Mercutio chuckled and winked. “I’ll be gentle.” His fingers teased some more along the underwear lining and down along the insides of Tybalt’s thighs. Back up, brushing against his erection pushing through the fabric. He stifled a groan.

Mercutio positioned himself better on the edge of the bed and kissed Tybalt firmly on the lips right as his hand went down his underwear, relishing in the shiver he felt run through Tybalt’s body. He began gently moving his hand up and down along him.

“Urgh, _fuck_ ,” Tybalt groaned in between kisses. Mercutio panted, his own dick throbbing hard, desperate for any touch. Giving in, he slid his free hand down and began jerking himself off.

“Tybalt,” he moaned. Tybalt’s hand nervously moved from his hip to down Mercutio’s underwear.

Tybalt gasped and panted in time with Mercutio’s tugs. Desperate and heated bites and kisses and the electricity of their touch tuned their surroundings out, Mercutio’s focus directly set on Tybalt, and Tybalt only.

Tybalt’s hands explored Mercutio’s boxer fabric, which were halfway off his hips, and brushed against the hand he had jacking himself. He shyly touched his sensitive skin and started rubbing back and forth. Mercutio gasped, dizzy and intoxicated, his skin burning from the adrenaline pumping through him.

“F-fucking god, Merc,” Tybalt stuttered, his breath hitching. “I-I think I’m gonna come.”

“Not yet, you’re not.” Mercutio breathed hard and removed his hand from Tybalt and cupped his face with both hands, kissing him furiously. He put a hand on his bare chest and pushed him down into the bed, pinning down his hands. The view of Tybalt’s roughed-up red hair and his gray eyes swimming in lust below him on his bed sheets made his skin crackle in excitement. His erection wouldn’t stop asking him for more, the stimulation overwhelming. A part of him just wanted to ignore his plans for tonight and just let Tybalt finish jerking him off, but he wanted to see this through.

“Give me a sec,” he said, shoved off his boxers entirely and stretched to reach his nightstand drawer, rummaging around for the condoms and lube he’d put there. “You want to do this?”

Tybalt exhaled with a shudder. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

Mercutio ripped open the condom wrapper and chuckled when Tybalt reached to help him.

“What, you think just because I haven’t had sex before, I don’t know how to put on a condom?” Tybalt laughed. “I’ve had sex ed, you know.” Mercutio closed his eyes, momentarily blinded by the flashing sensation of his hands on him and laughed with him. He sat on Tybalt’s thighs and pulled down his underwear to expose him naked. Tybalt flushed deeply and instinctively moved his hands to block the view, grimacing in mixed excitement and embarrassment.

“Sorry, th… this is just unusual.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“God, fuck no,” he quickly blurted. “I swear to God if you stop now, I will kill you.”

Mercutio leaned down and kissed him quickly along his chest and down to his muscular stomach. Holy fuck, he was so sexy. He had always been so jealous of Tybalt’s strength, and if he were honest with himself, he had spent a good couple nights back home in his bed shamefully fantasizing about touching those firm pecs and biceps he usually only got a quick glimpse of. Having an intimate view of Tybalt’s athletic body and being able to touch him made him bite back a low-pitched moan.

He grabbed Tybalt’s hips and hitched and gently instructed him to the right position for what he had in mind, grabbing the bottle of lube he had placed next to him.

Feeling the usual tough and hard exterior of Tybalt melt away like snow beneath him and watch him squirm from his touching inside him, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure, was infuriatingly arousing and set every nerve in Mercutio ablaze. He groaned in anticipation and rolled his tongue over Tybalt’s lips as he sunk into him. They moaned in sync, Tybalt’s hands grabbed Mercutio’s shoulder and he dug his nails in, gripping him hard.

Tybalt made a strangled noise. “Oh my fucking fuck, Mercutio,” he breathed heavily, desperation thickly coating his voice, and he wrapped his legs around Mercutio’s waist. Mercutio set a careful rhythm with his hips, kissing Tybalt on the neck, moaning loudly. The musky smell of their sweat cloaked the room, feeling his sweat slicking and loosening Tybalt’s grip on his back.

“Urgh, fuck, you’re so sexy,” Mercutio murmured against Tybalt’s skin, listening to Tybalt’s moaning his name and to his grunts to know if he should speed it up.

“Babe, faster,” he rasped loudly, scraping his nails along Mercutio’s spine. “I’m s-so close.”

Mercutio slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, choking back a loud moan, trying to be careful to not hurt Tybalt, but his brain felt close to short-circuit, he could barely think straight, knowing he himself was close to orgasm.

Tybalt cried out, moaning louder, frantically kissing Mercutio and his hands moving and clawing along him in a frenzy.

“Oh, Ty, I’m gonna come,” Mercutio blubbered incoherently, the stimulation becoming too much for him to bear. He could no longer hold back his own whines, and his knees were about to buckle. Now unable to keep kissing due to them both gasping for air, he pressed their foreheads together, feeling Tybalt’s hot breath brushing against his slick skin, moaning harder from the electric tingles shooting through him.

“Fuck, Mercutio, fuck, _fuck!_ ” Tybalt tilted his head back, trembled and clenched Mercutio’s hair in fists and clawed him on the back as he came, his cum spilling on both of their stomachs. All tension in his body evaporated and his legs he had kept wrapped around Mercutio slid halfway down lazily in pleasure.

“I’m almost there,” Mercutio choked through his frantic breathing, his hips shuddering back and forth, Tybalt’s lips brushing his and his fingers playing with his hair, heat bristling through him, moaning uncontrollably.

Something inside him splintered and rippled, sending waves of fire through every nerve in his body, every muscle turning wobbly. He pressed his mouth against Tybalt’s neck, moaning hard against his skin as he quivered and dissolved on top of him.

“You feel so good,” he sighed dreamily, exhausted, trying to play with Tybalt’s hair with his numb fingers.

Tybalt chuckled, breathless, lightly running a finger along his shoulder that sent sweet jolts through him. “This is the best I’ve ever felt,” he whispered.

Mercutio chuckled lazily, unable to do anything but lie on Tybalt’s chest, and he didn’t want to do anything else. “I want you to feel good,” he whispered back, guiding his numb, tingly fingers across Tybalt’s forehead. Looking at him like this, he got a sudden urge to say he loved him, but he quickly decided against it; they had only been dating for a short while and he knew it likely wouldn’t be actually true, at least not yet; he was just flooded with emotion from the orgasm.

They lay quietly, listening to each other’s heartbeats and their heaves for breath cooling down. Mercutio reluctantly slid off Tybalt, making himself comfortable next to him.

He leaned on one hand and smiled, studying him. Tybalt noticed and snorted.

“What?”

“You called me babe.” Mercutio grinned goofily.

“No.”

“You did.”

“No I didn’t.” Tybalt avoided his eye contact, suppressing a smile.

“You _did_.” Mercutio cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. “You like me, don’t you.”

“Of course I _like_ you,” Tybalt said, just barely furrowing his brows. “I literally just had sex with you. Hot, passionate sex”, he added, enunciating every word with a smirk.

“Duh, but you _like_ like me.”

“You are twelve years old,” Tybalt smiled, shaking his head.

“Admit it,” laughed Mercutio, putting his hand on Tybalt’s chest, above his heart. “Say it. You know it to be true,” he joked.

“Stop it,” he chuckled.

“Come _onnn_ ,” Mercutio teased, tapping his chest.

“No,” Tybalt said adamantly, not smiling anymore. “Stop it.” He pulled at Mercutio’s bed covers and covered himself, effectively shutting himself off.

Mercutio sunk back. “Sorry,” he said, unsure of what to do next. He climbed over Tybalt and off the bed and looked for his clothes on the floor.

“I’m off to shower,” he said passively. Out in the halls and common room, only a few people were still hanging around, all of them dozing off on the couch with a show humming quietly on the TV. It was pretty late at night, so most of the others were either still out drinking or asleep in their own rooms.

In the shower, he cursed and demeaned himself for teasing him too far. He should know Tybalt’s limits by now. He kept fucking up and accidentally crossing the line. And right after they’d had such a good time.

Returning to his bedroom, freshly showered, fatigued and changed to pajamas, he expected to not see Tybalt still there. He found him sitting on the edge of his bed, his shirt and underwear back on.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey.”

“Sorry about that. Earlier.” Tybalt looked at his hands.

Mercutio waved a hand loosely in the air. “It’s fine, I pushed you when I shouldn’t have.”

“It’s my fault for reacting that way.” He stood up and walked up to take Mercutio’s hand in his. “Sorry. I guess I still have shit to work on.”

Mercutio met his eyes and smiled. “We’re good?”

Tybalt pulled him in for a soft kiss. “I hope so?”

“Yeah.”

Tybalt traced his hand up and down his arms, then let go. “I’m gonna shower too. I feel so gross right now,” he said, blushing. “Anybody in the hall?”

“Nah, the few out there are asleep, they won’t see you.”

“Cool.”

“Will you be back here after?” Mercutio said, with an underlying anxious urgency he was a little embarrassed of.

Maybe he noticed it, or felt the same way. “Yes,” he smiled, his eyes bright.

A little later, Mercutio had turned off the lights and gotten to bed, and Tybalt quietly stepped into his room and crept into his bed.

“Hey, babe,” Mercutio murmured.

“Shhh,” Tybalt snickered. He wrapped his arms around him and sighed into Mercutio’s hair.

“G’night,” Mercutio mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“I do _like_ like you,” Tybalt whispered.

“Nerd,” Mercutio smiled sleepily. “Me too.”


End file.
